


The Mirror

by CaraSam



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji finds an old mirror while going through his mothers things, and is surprised to see a handsome boy on the other side. "I'm Kaworu Nagisa! And who are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

Going through his mother’s old belongings, Shinji never expected to find such a spectacularly beautiful mirror hidden away inside the attic. Slowly, he wiped away the dust that had obviously been settling on it for a long time, and looked through it not to see his own horrid face, but that of an attractive boy with fluffy white hair. The boy in the mirror blinked a few times.

"Hello." He finally said after a few awkward seconds, giving off a radiant smile that made the brunette’s heart skip a beat.

"Ah, uh, h-hello!" Shinji stuttered. "I… Who are you?"

"Me? I’m Kaworu! Kaworu Nagisa! And I could be asking you the same thing!" Having finally recovered somewhat from the shock, he finally mustered a proper response.

"And I’m Shinji Ikari. Why are you in this mirror?"

"And why are you in mine? Hm, if I had to say, I think it’s probably fate!"

"This does look very magical, doesn’t it?"

"Yup! Unreal, almost. Anyway, let’s be friends!" The strange boy reached out his hand and touched the glass. "Since we can’t shake hands, this’ll do, right?"

"Uh, yeah." He placed his hand on the glass as well, so if the glass weren’t separating them, their hands would be touching, but all he could feel was the cold glass and leftover dust on his fingers. It wasn’t until time went on and he actually started developing  _feelings_ for the mysterious boy did this lack of contact start to actually hurt him though. Years went on, and they actually became friends, but part of him yearned for physical contact between them; something that could never be achieved.

So, they just continued to talk. About family, life, and everything on their minds except love. Neither of them ever brought up love, except for Kaworu making the occasional slightly flirtatious statements, which Shinji doubted were serious. So, as far as he knew, his feelings were unrequited. But now, looking back on it, they obviously weren’t. And that just hurt even more.

They had been talking for years, so Shinji immediately knew something was wrong with Kaworu, even if he tried to hide it. When he asked about it, all he said was “Our meeting. It was fate, I think. I really was born to meet you. I’m sorry, Shinji.”

"Eh?" Had been his response. The white haired boy just shook his head, and set down the mirror, signalling he had to go away, leaving the brunette with an unsettling feeling of dread in his stomach. It wasn’t until the next morning that he knew why though.

He covered his mouth in horror. The mirror was broken. He started to cry.  _It was covered in blood._


End file.
